


Figure it Out

by Wimpy



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wimpy/pseuds/Wimpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo constantly tries to irritate Izaya with rough sex and abuse, but what happens when he realizes that Izaya likes it rough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figure it Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [divergence blue](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/49679) by Inumog. 



"Izaya-kun, are you home?" Shizuo's voice boomed through the apartment, waking Izaya from his sleep.

"Shizu...?" he mumbled as he sat up and rolled off of the couch. "Come to play, have we?"

Shizuo growled as the cocky raven-haired brat stalked up to him with a smirk. He had broke into the apartment because he forgot his phone from the last time he tried to kill Izaya, but as usual, it had ended with them having sex on the floor. Talk about a love-hate relationship. He couldn't exactly recall how it had started, but somewhere along the way their relationship had escalated to a different kind of physical.

"Shut the fuck up. Where's my phone?"

Izaya sighed and held the bridge of his nose in between his index finger and thumb agitatedly. "You mean to tell me that you broke into my apartment through the window and woke me up at 3:30 in the fucking morning to look for your goddamn phone?"

Shizuo shrugged. "Something like that."

"In that case, I'll only tell you where it is if you can get it out of me."

Even more annoying, was the fact that Shizuo somehow found that arrogant, teasing smirk attractive. It was as if Izaya was begging to be tied up, pushed against a wall and fucked just with that smirk...or maybe it only seemed that way because Shizuo actually had tied him up, pushed him against a wall and fucked him before. Come to think of it, that smirk used to just be plain annoying before they started having sex.

"Tell me or I'll crush your throat." Shizuo didn't hesitate to grasp the man's skinny neck in one of his massive hands and hold him in the air. Izaya coughed slightly, but still his smirk didn't waver. In fact, he chuckled slightly, which pissed off Shizuo even more. Why was it that whenever he tried to hurt Izaya, the annoying little bitch just chuckled? It was one of the more irritating things about him. Not surprising, was when Izaya pulled out one of his many knives and ran the sharp end against Shizuo's knuckles, leaving a thin slice along each of them, but still deep enough for Shizuo to release him.

"Don't be like that Shizu-chan," Izaya teased as he ran his index finger up and down the blonde's chest seductively. "If you want to kill me...you have to hit me  _here_." Shizuo flinched as Izaya took his hand and moved it to his heart. But even more annoying, was when Izaya moved Shizuo's hand under his shirt, exposing his stomach and running his fingers over his nipple until they rested once more on his calmly beating heart. 

Izaya knew that Shizuo couldn't resist him. His exceptional immaturity and stupidity humored Izaya, and so he often played games with Shizuo to annoy him until he gave in to the temptation and finally had sex. Izaya loved to see him struggling with himself not to do it, but in the end, temptation always won. The fact that Shizuo was good in bed was merely a bonus of watching him suffer, otherwise Izaya might just tease him even more and not let him do it. 

Shizuo shifted uncomfortably as Izaya backed him up until he hit the wall. Every time he would try to resist Izaya, and every time Izaya proved to be irresistible. Sometimes he would even take out his anger on the bitch and _try_ to hurt him during sex, but it never worked. Izaya would still smirk and chuckle. 

"Don't fuck with me, bitch," Shizuo growled as he easily flipped Izaya around and held both his wrists in one hand, pinning him to the wall. But the bastard still chuckled. 

"You want to make me your bitch?" 

"You want to get hit?"

"You know I like it rough, baby."

Shizuo cringed at the name, but still pressed himself against Izaya hard, intending to crush the smaller boy. "Then I won't be gentle."

With that, he flung Izaya to the floor, not being careful in the least. Izaya smirked at having corrupted Shizuo once again, and waited for the pain to begin, followed by the pleasure. The  _immense_ pleasure.

Shizuo took no time in stripping the other male of his clothes, and even went so far as to tie Izayas hands above his head with his own belt in frustration at having lost once again. 

"A...ha...you sure seem...excited tonight...heh...," Izaya giggled through his teasing grin as he watched Shizuo unbuckle himself and pull out his already hard cock. The blonde looked up at the remark and silenced the boy with his mouth. 

The kiss was immediately rough as their tongues mashed together. And somewhere along the way, Shizuo pushed himself into Izaya without taking the time to perform any manner of preparation. At this, the submissive broke the kiss to gasp, and then, of course, chuckle. In turn, Shizuo bit down hard on the boy's shoulder in annoyance, leaving a red ring resembling teeth. 

"Come on...ah...Shizu-chan....you're so...uncreative...tonight...mn..aah...haha!" Izaya quickly turned his gasps into laughter as Shizuo dug his nails into the brunette's back, leaving him with a stinging sensation. 

"Then lets do it...like this, shall we?" Shizuo asked threateningly through a smirk of his own as he pulled Izaya's hips up and bent over him so that Izaya was straining his waist to stay upright. Izaya temporarily reacted to the uncomfortable pain as the blonde pushed into him so hard that he thought he was going to rip, but soon he regained his cocky nature and turned his wails into giggles.

"Uwaa! aah..haha...hahaha! Hurts...hurts so good...haha!"

 _Again_ , Shizuo thought to himself irritatedly as he glared at Izaya's smirk.  _He's doing it again!_

"What the hell is so fucking funny, you masochistic pervert?!" 

"Haha...masochistic? Thats...ah...a pretty big word for you...isn't it...mn...Shizu-chan?"

"Shut up, louse!" Shizuo purposefully thrust harder than before, pushing Izaya's legs over his head and bending him in ways that men should never be able to bend. At this, Izaya arched his back and balled his hands up into fists as he cried out unevenly. Eventually he resided to coughing slightly, and then chuckling again. 

"As usual...you only rely on...aah...your strength during sex...instead of....technique....aah..haha..." Shizuo paused to scowl down questioningly at Izaya who smiled slyly back up at him. "But I suppose...that's so like you....right...Shizu-chan?" 

Shizuo stared intensely at the raven haired masochist, thoughts jumping around in his head. Perhaps it was the dulling effect Izaya had on his brain, or perhaps sex was making him stupid, but he had never actually taken the time to analyze Izaya. Izaya wasn't like most people. He was a psychotic control freak, for one, but he was also a sadomasochist, maybe even just a masochist. Brute strength usually made it easy for Shizuo to win, but not with Izaya, whether they were fighting or fucking. Perhaps if he approached the scenario from a different angle, Shizuo would be successful. 

Izaya's eyes widened as Shizuo slowly lied him back down so that he was no longer uncomfortable, and stroked the side of his face with his thumb. Perhaps Shizuo had finally figured it out. He always tried to hurt Izaya and cause him unpleasant feelings through rough sex and his abusive nature, but the thing that really got on Izaya's nerves was the exact opposite; being handled gently.

"What? You're not going to...aah...hit me?" he taunted, trying to tease Shizuo back into his violent self. Shizuo slowly pulled out of Izaya and easily flipped him around so that the smaller man was lying on his stomach, before lifting his hips into the air. "Sh-shizuo....what are you....mm.. no..wait!" 

Izaya mumbled pathetic sounding squeaks of disapproval as Shizuo gently rocked his body, occasionally planting small kisses on his neck. The usually cocky raven-haired boy began to whine involuntarily when Shizuo grasped his weeping cock in his big hands and rubbed it agonizingly slowly. He had to cover his mouth with both his hands to stop from saying anything. Izaya didn't like being treated this way, because he lost all self control. When it was rough, he rarely lost the ability to conduct his words, and he would only show real encouragement when he orgasmed. But like this, there was no pain to balance out the numbing feeling. He was now officially Shizuo's toy.

"Don't hold your voice back...," Shizuo teased as he began to lean closer to Izaya's ear. 

"Aawuuh?" Izaya mumbled as the blonde took both his hands in his free one and intertwined their fingers, leaving the boy's mouth free.

" _Izaya-kun_ ," he whispered into Izaya's ear, sending a chill up the man's spine. Before Izaya could bite his tongue, he found himself breathlessly speaking back. 

" _Shizu....Shizuo!!.......Shizuo.........Shi.....Shizuo! Aah....Sh...Shii....hah....mnn....!!!_ "  

Shizuo chuckled to himself, enjoying having complete control over Izaya as he released his hands and shoved two of his fingers into the male's open mouth, pressing down on his tongue, causing an uneven whine to emit from the boy. Izaya continued his whines until they grew to be whimpers as his body was still rocked and rubbed gently. 

"You're wet," Shizuo breathed softly, sending Izaya into a frenzy of aroused sobs and gasps. He was in complete ecstasy. 

"Shizu...tuh...turn me....aah...around...back....mn....back around," Izaya whimpered feebly, trying to turn his head to look at the blonde. Shizuo paused for a moment, but hesitantly obliged and lightly flipped Izaya around so that he was on his back. 

When Shizuo saw the boy's face, he had no desire to smirk. No desire to laugh, or tease. The only desire he had was to embrace Izaya. Time seemed to stop as he gaped at his partner's red cheeks, drooling mouth that allowed frequent sobs, and tearing, longing eyes. He looked like he was about to break. He looked so sad, and deprived, and desperate. He didn't look like Izaya. Shizuo easily loosened the belt buckle tying Izaya's hands together and allowed the boy to wriggle his wrists out of it with the feeble amount of energy he could muster.

"Sh...shizuo....I....I can't...g...gonna...aah..mn!" Shizuo was jerked back to reality as Izaya gripped his sleeve in one hand and covered his own mouth with the other. 

"It's...okay...Izaya-kun," Shizuo panted as well, suddenly feeling breathless as he took the hand covering Izaya's mouth and intertwined his fingers with it. "You can cum." 

Izaya finally let tears fall as he breathed heavily, and arched his back and gasped, and sobbed, and wailed, and whimpered. The sound of his voice drove Shizuo to release as well, moaning and hunching over Izaya, not bothering to pull out. Izaya's voice cracked and he clawed frantically at Shizuo, clinging to him as hard as he possibly could. When both men were done, they both collapsed, Shizuo on top of Izaya, and they were both panting heavily. Izaya's desperate voice was still laced in his exhausted gasps, and he couldn't find the strength to open his eyes for nearly two minutes. 

"Shi...zuo..." he eventually spoke in more or less his normal voice, only more exhausted. Shizuo looked up tiredly as well and held the side of Izaya's face in his palm, gently stroking his cheek with his thumb. 

"Izaya...kun?" He waited to hear some sweet confession, or cute remark, something returning his own feelings.

"I really fucking hate you."

"What?!"


End file.
